Lord of the rings: Survival
by Tamaness
Summary: What if the lotr characters would stop their quest for some time to take part in a survival, that would be...interesting
1. Default Chapter

**Lord of the Rings: Survival******

Okay, I was just watching Expedition Robinson on Television when it suddenly hit me....What if I wrote about the same, but then with LotR characters! That could be interesting *snickers* okay, there are two teams:

**Team 1: Team 2:**  
Aragorn Gandalf

Sam Arwen

Frodo Eowyn

Pippin Faramir

Merry Gimli

Boromir Legolas

Haldir Theoden

Grima Gollum

Saruman Galadriel

If you don't like the teams division, or you would like to see another character in place of one of the above. Please tell me. If you think it's okay tell me too! =) I will begin writing tomorrow! 


	2. Day 1

Lord of the Rings: Survival 

_Okay, I thought about it, And I'll think I'll replace Grima and Saruman and Theoden with Elrond and Celeborn and Eomer! ^^___

_Now, let's see, we need an Island *grabs atlas* hmmmm *closes eyes and points somewhere on the map* Oh, Malekula!....Never heard of it...Well anyway, Malekula is very sunny with palms etc. ( I don't care if it isn't, okay? ..Good ^^)_

-------

_Host: Will Mayer.___

_Survivors:___

_  
Aragorn Gandalf ___

_Arwen Galadriel___

_Boromir Gimli___

_Celeborn Gollum___

_Eowyn Haldir___

Eomer Legolas 

_Elrond Merry___

_Faramir Pippin___

_Frodo Sam___

------------

**Day 1:******

The survivors arrive just off the coast of Malekula by boat. We see Will Mayer standing in front of the survivors. 

Will: "Okay, listen up people! I think we all know each other, so will just start right away. We will device the teams in two. Each team gets two rafts and eight oars. You need to get to shore in one and a half hour. You get 15 minutes to prepare. These are the raft assignments:

Team 1 

Raft 1: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Celeborn 

Raft 2: Elrond, Boromir, Haldir, Merry, Pippin 

Team 2 

Raft 3: Gandalf, Faramir, Eomer, Galadriel

Raft 4: Arwen, Eowyn, Gollum, Legolas, Gimli.

Will Mayer: "Good luck!"

_15 minutes later___

Raft 1 has a quick start, all four begin to peddle, although Aragorn and Celeborn do the most. They reach shore first.

Raft 4 has a slow start, Arwen and Eowyn try to get as far as possible from Gollum. Legolas and Gimli are the only two who grab the oars and start to peddle. 

Raft 2 also has a quick start but halfway to shore they get in contact with raft 3 and the two rafts get into a water fight. 

Galadriel: "Aaah! Stupid Hobbits! Look what you have done!" She looks down at her clothes that are all wet. "I'll get you for this!" She begins to splash at Merry and Pippin with her oar, but the Hobbits fight back. 

Haldir: "Dude, look out!" 

SPLASH

Boromir: "FOR GONDOOOR!" 

Eomer: "Take this!"

This fight goes on for some time and the two rafts reach shore last.

_1:00 pm___

The two teams get maps to their campsites and their gear. Aragorn immediately takes command over Team 1. Team 2 follows Gandalf.

_5:00 pm___

The teams have been hiking for four hours in the sun. Team 1 almost reached their campsites, but the team looks like they could collapse any minute. Aragorn allows a short break, and the team collapse onto the ground.

Merry: "I *gasp* thought *gasp* he *gasp* would never *gasp* say it!...."

Pippin: "......"

Merry: "Pippin?"

Pippin: "*snore*"

Merry: "great."

After they have rested for some time they continue on, and they reach their campsite first.

Team 2 has some trouble with heat and they make slower progress. Legolas, Faramir and Eomer seem to not mind the heat. But especially the girls are complaining. 

_6:00 pm___

Both teams have found their campsites and look trough the crates and stuff. Team 1 gets a fire going and Aragorn, Haldir and Boromir set out to find water. After they have been searching for quite some time they find a small stream with water, though it's a bit brownish, it is the best they could find. They fill their water jugs and return to camp. 

Team 2 has some trouble with the fire. Gandalfs staff is taken because of the possibility of cheating. This makes Gandalf really moody. After an hour they give up trying to get a fire going. Arwen, Faramir and Eowyn find a clear water stream not so far away. 

_ 8:00 pm___

Team 1 

Team 1 has a good fire going and they look into the crates for food. Haldir finds rice. 

Haldir: "What's that?"

Aragorn: "It's rice, it's food." (Don't ask how he knows it, he just does.)

Haldir looks at it and then grabs a handful and shoves it into his mouth.

Aragorn: "No, you moron! You're supposed to cook it!"

Haldir looks up at Aragorn and glares. "Iwt tastew just fwine twank you."

Aragorn sighs grabs the rice, walks to fire and begins cooking the rice. Not everybody likes it, but food is food and they all eat it. 

Team 2 

Team 2 has enough fresh water but no fire. They find among other thing, rice and several fruits in their crates. They pass the rice and eat the fruits, trying to satisfy their hunger. They decide to go to bed early that night.

End day 1 

-----

_Okay, tell me what you think pleaaaaaaaaaase!!!!!!!! *big blue puppy eyes* _

  
  



End file.
